


yamaguchi decks someone

by jasu



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Jealousy, Kuroo is trynna help out a bro, Love Confessions, M/M, Misunderstandings, Nekoma, Tanaka wasnt being mean i swear, Training Camp, Tsukki is Pining, Yamaguchi Tadashi Protection Squad, i love yams so much you dont understand, jealous yamaguchi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-09
Updated: 2019-08-09
Packaged: 2020-08-13 10:51:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 914
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20173039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jasu/pseuds/jasu
Summary: Yamaguchi is jealous of Nekoma's captain's sudden closeness with his best friend.The only proper thing to do is punch the guy.





	yamaguchi decks someone

It all started when Yamaguchi heard the team gossiping at Nekoma's training camp.

He had to admit. It had been an exhausting day. Even though he didn't have to exert himself half as much as the other members who actually got to play on court, running continuous laps after each loss against the other teams had thoroughly tired him out.

After getting a much-needed shower, all Yamaguchi wanted to do was snuggle under the covers of his warm bed, but sadly he had no other option than to sleep in a shared room with the rest of his team. It wasn't that bad though, Yamaguchi thought. He was sleeping next to his best friend, and maybe, if he tried hard enough, he could imagine that he and Tsukki were having another sleepover at one of their houses.

Yeah, that's a better thought, Yamaguchi decided as he walked through the halls of Nekoma High.

"Did you see Tsukishima today?"

_Tsukki?_

Yamaguchi stopped in the entrance of the room deemed Karasuno's sleeping quarters. He saw the entire team, minus the tall blonde they were talking about, all sitting in a circle in the middle of the room. Asahi was next to Nishinoya who in turn was sitting next to Tanaka. The captain and vice captain were knee to knee, and the second years were in a bunch. It seemed everyone was looking at certain orange-haired first year who sat next to Kageyama.

_Why were they talking about Tsukki? Were they bad-mouthing him behind his back?_

Yamaguchi felt a surge of protectiveness wash over him as he prepared to go defend his Tsukki from whatever falsehoods anyone dared to tarnish his reputation with.

He started to move until he heard Hinata blurt out, "Nekoma's captain was totally flirting with him!"

"EHHHH??????" The boys collectively howled in unison.

Absolute chaos ensued as Yamaguchi saw everyone demand Hinata for some kind of proof that what he said was even remotely true.

Yamaguchi wanted to be more surprised, but he couldn't. It wasn't unusual that Tsukki would be at the end of someone's affection. He knew from the many times girls, sometimes even guys, would come up to him during class and ask that same question he was used to hearing.

"Is Tsukishima-kun single?"

No matter how many people asked though, Tsukki always rejected them.

Seeing the reactions of his fellow teammates at Tsukki's popularity made him almost chuckle until he heard Hinata interject through the frenzy of questions being sent his way.

"Yeah! You should have seen the way Kuroo-san was hanging all over him!!! It was all Wahahah!!!"

Hinata waved his arms around to express his surprise at what he witnessed.

Was Hinata being serious? There was no way Tsukki would ever willingly let someone he barely knew touch him.

Yamaguchi gulped.

_Was there? _

"I think it's a good thing that someone else is hanging around Tsukishima though, instead of Yamaguchi all the time," Suga piped up.

"You mean it's a good thing that someone else than Yamguchi is being clingy with him!" Tanaka said with a snicker.

Yamaguchi flinched at the comment.

_Clingy._

"Tanaka!" Suga scolded as he sent a chop at Tanaka's head, leaving the rowdy second year reeling back.

Yamaguchi knew he was almost always around Tsukki, and that never seemed like problem before now. Besides, Tsukki never urged him to move away or made cold comments towards him that usually made others retreat from him.

Still though. That word left a bitter taste in his mouth, as if the bile from his churning stomach had jumped right up his esophagus.

He moved to stand outside of the room for a bit as he waited for the conversation to shift to a different topic. As he waited, he couldn't help but wonder where Tsukki was at that moment.

_No. This is why they called you clingy._

"I don't know what they think, but if they think their little managers are better than Kiyoko-san then they've got another thing coming!" Yamaguchi heard Nishinoya roar.

"Aren't you forgetting our other manager?" questioned a stable voice that could only be Daichi.

It was safe to go in now, Yamaguchi assumed as he walked in with a yawn.

The rest of the team turned as they noticed his presence.

"Yamaguchi!" Tanaka cried out.

"Y-yeah?" He stuttered back.

Tanaka's eyes turned serious.

"Tell me. Do you think any of the other managers are hotter than Kiyoko-san?"

Yamaguchi chuckled, and gave a response that he knew no one could be mad at.

"I'm sure all of the girls are beautiful inside and out in their own ways."

"Ah, that's sweet."

Yamaguchi turned to see Asahi smiling at him. It embarrassed him to have the attention of his senpai.

"It's nothing. Anyways I think I need to go to sleep. I can never really stay up for long.." Yamaguchi said while nervously rubbing his neck and made his way towards his futon.

As he slipped under the blanket, the team let out a collective, "Night!" Then they set off into another conversation Yamaguchi couldn't bother to keep up with. Something about a kid from Nekoma and Kiyoko-san.

Yamaguchi looked over at futon next to him, and frowned at the lack of blonde hair.

_Where was he? _

He stopped himself from thinking about it anymore though. He wasn't clingy or anything. That's why was going to go to sleep without even thinking about the location of his bespectacled friend.

Yup. He wasn't clingy.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey uhhh so this is like my first work on here. I literally just had this idea pop up in my head and decided to just go with it. I hope there's not too many errors, and if there are you can point them out ahhh.
> 
> In this fic the whole "what more do you need than pride?" thing happens at a later time i just didnt want it to conflict with whats happening rn.
> 
> Anyways i hope you enjoyed the first chapter and i may or may not be posting the next part soon!!!


End file.
